


stay the night

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [35]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To getting laid,” Ilhoon shouted, tapping his little plastic cup against the others’ and then tossing it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay the night

Sanghyuk sank gratefully into the somewhat uncomfortable cushion of the McDonald’s booth, stretching his legs out under the table. He was fucking starved, the thick scent of grease in the air only making his stomach rumble more. 

Beside him, Sungjae was drumming on the table obnoxiously, staring at the counter, waiting impatiently for their food. Across from them, Ilhoon was fiddling on his phone, nibbling on his lip piercing as he was wont to do. 

It was ass o’clock in the morning (5:21 to be exact) and there was only one other person in the whole joint, so their food didn’t take long. Hyunsik came over with their tray, overflowing with french fries and egg McMuffins and other bad decisions. 

“Yes,” Ilhoon breathed, immediately grabbing a handful of fries and shoving them in his face. “Yes,” he repeated, moaning it. The cashier gave him a sidelong glance. 

Sanghyuk bit into his egg McMuffin, silently agreeing. 

It had been a long night, a long shift. Nothing too exciting had happened, but patrolling was draining. With fishing trips, one was out in the field for a few hours, then returned to HQ to fill out the reports. Patrol lasted longer on the field, and there was less paperwork for it, but it was in many ways more exhausting. 

And normally Sanghyuk would dislike being kept after dawn, because. Well. Jaehwan couldn’t exactly visit him during the day. But ever since Sanghyuk had confronted him about his behavior that night in the back of the club, he’d been acting especially cold. Their sex was as good as usual, but Jaehwan himself was closed off, and Sanghyuk was getting annoyed. He rather thought Jaehwan was trying to prove a point, put Sanghyuk in his place, and Sanghyuk was sick of him being so childish. For such an old vampire, Jaehwan acted very immature.

Sanghyuk finished his egg McMuffin, moving onto his cheeseburger with a sigh.

Ilhoon had slowed down some. He was eating the fries three by three now instead of by the handful, at any rate. Hyunsik and Sungjae were still inhaling everything. 

“I like this,” Ilhoon said, closing his lips around a fry. “Going out together after a shift for some artery clogging food. We should do it more often.”

“Mrgph,” Sungjae said, mouth full of hashbrowns. Ilhoon gave him a disdainful look, sighing like a heavily martyred person.

“Such poise and elegance, it’s no wonder you’re not getting laid,” Ilhoon said, moving to take a sip of his soda. Sungjae choked a little, and his gaze darted to Sanghyuk, who very determinately pretended not to notice.

“Speaking of poise and elegance, you’ve got ketchup on your cheek, Ilhoon,” Sanghyuk said, smiling, and Ilhoon threw a fry at him. Hyunsik watched the whole exchange silently, apparently having long since decided not to meddle. Sanghyuk wished he could convince Ilhoon to stop fucking meddling.

Sungjae was smiling, a little, and he took a long sip of his strawberry milkshake before holding it out to Sanghyuk in offering. Sanghyuk leaned over, wrapping his lips around the straw and taking a much shorter sip. Sungjae watched him, not really staring, exactly, but it made Sanghyuk grin when he pulled off.

“I’m glad we don’t have work tonight,” Hyunsik was muttering. “I need the sleep.”

“Uh,” Ilhoon said, frowning, “we may not have work, but it’s Minhyuk’s birthday, and I am so not letting you stay home while I have to go out and hobnob.” Hyunsik stifled his groan, but Ilhoon still poked him in the arm.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to go, Ilhoon, you’ve been excited about this for weeks,” Sungjae said.

“Ilhoon likes any excuse to put eyeliner on and have people scrambling to get into his pants,” Sanghyuk said flatly, stealing one of Ilhoon’s fries.

“Don’t we all,” Ilhoon said, not the least bit ashamed. He pinned Sanghyuk with a glare. “Are you coming tonight? You can’t procrastinate deciding anymore. I will drag you along if I have to.”

“You only want me to come along so you can have me drive you all there,” Sanghyuk snapped, and Ilhoon waggled his eyebrows at him.

“That’s not the only reason,” he replied mildly. “I also want to ply you with alcohol and encourage you to make bad decisions.” He grinned, his stupid kitty cat grin. “Or good decisions, depending on how you look at it.” His glance at Sungjae wasn’t exactly subtle, and neither was Sungjae’s subsequent kick under the table at Ilhoon’s shin.

Sanghyuk gulped, willing himself not to blush by sheer mental force. “The whole thing is one big bad decision.”

“You need to loosen up,” Ilhoon said. “I think you’d have fun. I think you are _due_ for some fun.”

Sanghyuk didn’t reply, sipping on his soda, thinking. He wasn’t sure going to a club was really his idea of fun. He put on the facade so much for work, generally rolling his eyes at all the people who were foolish enough to risk their lives for an evening of useless revelry. The idea of him genuinely doing it himself seemed somewhat ridiculous.

But Minhyuk was the type to enjoy it, as was Ilhoon. So it was what they’d decided on. A lot of the more recent trainee graduates were going, to Sanghyuk’s knowledge.

“You should come along,” Sungjae said, and he was grinning widely, his usual sharp grin, but his voice was soft, sincere. “It’d be nice to have you around, you never really do stuff with us outside of work.”

“Yeah, Sanghyuk,” Ilhoon said, obnoxious. “Don’t you like us?”

“I like Sungjae,” Sanghyuk deadpanned, then the words caught up to him and he colored.

Ilhoon smirked. Sanghyuk hated him.

——

“I hate you,” Sanghyuk said, meaning it with nearly every fiber of his being. 

From his place in the passenger seat, Ilhoon was remarkably unconcerned. “No, you don’t,” he said absently, picking at his cuticles. He looked obscenely good, his hair styled up, eyes heavily lined, jeans a size too small. He looked like bait, as did Sanghyuk. And it was odd, to think that they weren’t, not tonight. Not on purpose, anyway.

Sanghyuk growled, taking a turn too fast to spite him, but all that really did was cause Hyunsik and Sungjae in the backseat to fall onto one another. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Ow,” was Hyunsik’s reply, shoving Sungjae off of himself. They both looked good. Neither of them were ever bait, so Sanghyuk had never seen them like this, before. Hyunsik looked attractive in a very boyish, grounded way, while Sungjae looked like some kind of goddamned incubus and Sanghyuk was so very unhappy with this turn of events.

“Do I look pretty?” Sungjae had asked when Sanghyuk had first seen him, at Ilhoon’s apartment. His makeup was too good for him to have done it himself, and Sanghyuk had been too dumbstruck to respond. Ilhoon was an actual child of Satan.

How had Sanghyuk gotten talked into this. This was such a bad idea. 

“I hate everything,” Sanghyuk announced loudly, and turned the radio on before Ilhoon could reply again.

——

Minhyuk and the others were waiting for them outside of the club, loitering just out of the light from a streetlamp. Changsub was laughing at something Dongeun had said, the both of them looking good in the tank tops they were wearing. The oldest member of their little bunch, Eunkwang, was standing a step away, smiling. He hadn’t trained with them, was graduating when most of them began, but he got on better with them than most of the established hunters. 

Sanghyuk liked them, they were good people, as good as hunters could be. The fact that they were all short as fuck and he could loom over them was simply an added bonus.

“Hey,” Minhyuk said, just this shy of too loud, and came over to sling an arm around Sungjae’s shoulders. 

“Your eyeliner is uneven, birthday boy,” Ilhoon said, but there was no real bite in the remark. 

Minhyuk peeked around Sungjae to smile at Sanghyuk. “I’m glad to see you convinced the giant to come along.”

“Oh, I’m just the driver,” Sanghyuk said easily, stepping back as if to leave, and Ilhoon screeched even as Sungjae reached out, grabbing Sanghyuk’s wrist. His fingers were slightly calloused, rough, and Sanghyuk fought not to shiver.

“You have to have at least one drink,” Sungjae said, and Sanghyuk let himself be tugged into the club.

——

This club was one of the safer ones, the kind that when Sanghyuk was sent fishing in one, he knew he’d probably come up empty at the end of the night. It was too big, too full, too many lights outside. The people in the club were more of a young and wealthy, self-satisfied lot than the usual sort of people Sanghyuk saw in the clubs of the more run down sides of town. This club had a higher chance of being raided by the cops than it did having someone get snatched by a vamp outside of it.

There was an over-productive smoke machine somewhere in the place, churning out clouds of the stuff, obscuring the dance floor. They’d all gotten a shot at the door, and had come to the bar for a second drink before the others dispersed onto the dance floor. Sungjae had blinked up at him, asking him to come dance with them, but Sanghyuk had opted to remain sitting, wanting to watch the people around them, unable to stop feeling like he was on a _job_. He didn’t even know how to let loose and have fun in a place like this. 

In the end, he decided that, despite the drinks being ridiculously overpriced, getting drunk was his best chance at letting go, so he ordered another shot, tossing it back and feeling the burn of it in his nasal passages. Then he turned, scanning the crowd for Ilhoon. He was the easiest of Sanghyuk’s friends to spot in a crowd as a rule, what with his platinum blond fried hair. 

Sanghyuk finally spotted him quite a ways from the bar, towards the middle of the crowd of dancing people. It was so hard to see anything, with the smoke machine, the flashing lights, everything far too dim. He didn’t know how people without wards managed it. 

With a sigh, Sanghyuk slid off his stool and squeezed his way through the crowd. He found himself wondering for the nth time how he’d gotten talked into this. When he reached Ilhoon, it was to see that the blond boy was grinding on Hyunsik, his ass to Hyunsik’s crotch, moving with such enthusiasm you’d think he was being paid to to do it. Hyunsik on the other hand was holding Ilhoon’s hips tentatively, looking a strange mixture of aroused and flustered. None of the others were around, but the club was so big, and had several floors, so they could be anywhere.

He figured if he was going to do this, he may as well just do it, so Sanghyuk stepped in close, lining himself up against Ilhoon’s front. Ilhoon immediately braced himself of Sanghyuk’s shoulders, tugging him nearer so their hips bumped. His lip piercings glinted, metallic, in the bright strobe lights. “You’re lucky you have some padding back there, or else you’d have chafed poor Hyunsik’s dick off,” Sanghyuk said to Ilhoon, raising his voice to be heard over the music. Ilhoon’s face went from seductive to annoyed in a second, and he pinched Sanghyuk’s earlobe. 

“You’re not drunk enough,” Ilhoon complained. “Go back to the bar and do two more shots.” 

Hyunsik muttered something, and Sanghyuk didn’t quite catch it. He rather thought it might have been, “ _I’m_ not drunk enough.” Whatever it was, it made Ilhoon step back and trod on his toe. 

“I heard someone asking for shots,” a voice said, and Sanghyuk turned to see Sungjae holding four shots carefully above the heads of the crowd. They were varying fluorescent shades, like some kind of radioactive goo. The damn things glowed under the black lights. Sanghyuk slid him an unimpressed look and Sungjae grinned at him, that stupid-ass shit eating grin. 

“Excellent,” Ilhoon said, taking the shot filled with bright lime green. Hyunsik took the highlighter yellow one, while Sanghyuk took the one that was such an alarming shade of pink he wondered if drinking it would turn him into a fucking flamingo, which left Sungjae with the garish orange. 

“To getting laid,” Ilhoon shouted, tapping his little plastic cup against the others’ and then tossing it back.

“Shouldn’t we be toasting to the birthday boy?” Sanghyuk asked, but tossed his drink back anyway. It tasted like an alcoholic sports drink, a very potent alcoholic sports drink. He cringed, opening his eyes to see Sungjae also pulling a face at his now empty cup. He let it fall to the floor, plastic as it was, and Sanghyuk also simply dropped his. They were quickly trampled beneath the feet of the people moving around them. 

“Wanna dance?” Sungjae asked, again, bumping into Sanghyuk as he was jostled. The smirk was back. Having some alcohol in his system was evidently making Sungjae a little bolder. 

Sanghyuk knew this was a moment, a moment to bow out totally. But he couldn’t find it in himself to reject Sungjae again, not when he was blinking slowly up at Sanghyuk like that, his eyes thickly lined with black, mouth curving prettily.

This whole night was such a bad fucking idea. “Yeah,” Sanghyuk said, just as a new song started. It had a heavier beat. He wasn’t entirely sure how they were going to do this, but Sungjae took it out of his hands, turning and stumbling back against Sanghyuk’s front. He was clearly more drunk than Sanghyuk himself was. Sanghyuk put steadying hands on his hips, thinking to himself that Sungjae might not have as big of an ass as Ilhoon, but it still felt nice, grinding back into his crotch. 

Sanghyuk caught a flash of Ilhoon grinning out of the corner of his eye, but he pointedly ignored him. It became easier to do as the song wore on, the beats sinking under Sanghyuk’s skin. The smoke machine had started up again, and Sanghyuk sensed the shots were finally getting to him. He was starting to feel hazy. 

Sungjae let his head tip back against Sanghyuk’s shoulder, and he was so warm, leaning against Sanghyuk’s chest. His hip bones were sharp against Sanghyuk’s fingertips, even slimmer than Sanghyuk. Sungjae circled those slim hips back, and Sanghyuk’s fingers tightened reflexively, feeling blood make its way south, his cock hardening in a slow, sweet way. Suddenly this clubbing adventure didn’t seem like such a bad idea after all. Sanghyuk knew that was the alcohol and his dick talking, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care quite so much.

Sanghyuk turned his face slightly, his lips brushing the shell of Sanghyuk’s ear, the metal of his earring, warm from his skin. “I’m taller than you,” Sanghyuk said smugly, smirking against Sungjae’s skin. Sungjae didn’t reply to that, simply ground his hips back again, which Sanghyuk thought was reply enough. He felt the beginnings of sweat prickling between his shoulder blades, heat skittering under his skin. 

His jeans were tight, but even so, he was getting harder, and soon Sungjae would be able to feel it, if he didn’t already. Sanghyuk decided to take action before that, be a bit more of an active participant. Ilhoon had said Sungjae wanted him, and all signs were pointing to him being correct, so fuck it.

He opened his mouth, nipping at Sungjae’s earlobe and tugging at his piercing. Sungjae stuttered in his movements, and Sanghyuk felt rather than heard him gasp. Sanghyuk pulled back slightly, very gently blowing on the damp skin.

Without warning, Sungjae spun around, so they were face to face. It wasn’t graceful, he was too tipsy, but Sanghyuk couldn’t bring himself to care when Sungjae was pressed all along him, their crotches bumping, and oh, Sungjae was _hard_. That was nice. That was very nice.

Sungjae blinked at him, clearly foggy with both lust and alcohol, but even so, he had an edge of determination, a glint in his eyes, slightly defiant. It occurred to Sanghyuk, very suddenly, that while Sungjae had been giving him covert glances, flirting tentatively, Sanghyuk hadn’t reciprocated. Sungjae probably wasn’t sure how he was going to be received here.

He should be figuring out right about now that things were probably going to go in his favor, judging by the situation happening in Sanghyuk’s jeans. 

Their mouths were very close, and Sungjae’s lips were slightly parted, his breath panting out against Sanghyuk’s own lips. Sanghyuk spent a few moments thinking about it, drunkenly weighing the pros and cons. Well, Sungjae was very pretty, and Sanghyuk liked him. He liked him a lot. And he was very warm and very pliant and clearly wanted Sanghyuk very badly. On the other side of things, there was Jaehwan. But Jaehwan had said they were fuck buddies, no strings attached. They weren’t dating. And if Ilhoon and Hyunsik didn’t mind Sungjae fucking Sanghyuk, then Jaehwan shouldn’t mind it either. Sanghyuk had _asked_.

“Oh, fuck it,” Sanghyuk muttered, leaning forward and sealing his mouth over Sungjae’s.

——

They stumbled out of the club, Sungjae just that bit more unsteady. He leaned against Sanghyuk’s side as they walked, giggling a little and nosing at Sanghyuk’s neck, his jaw.

The outside air was warm with residual summer heat, but it was better than the air inside the club. There was a slight breeze, whispering against Sanghyuk’s damp skin. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he muttered to himself as he led the way to his car. 

“What?” Sungjae asked, a bit indistinct. “Me and you?”

Sanghyuk unlocked his car, and as he stepped up to it, Sungjae stumbled a little on the curb. “Me and you getting drunk at a club and then going home all horny and drunk, like a couple of dumb ass teenagers.”

“We _are_ a couple of dumb ass teenagers,” Sungjae pointed out, grinning. Sanghyuk shoved him into the passenger seat roughly. 

——

By the time they made it through the door to Sanghyuk’s apartment, he was feeling a little more clear headed. And Sungjae hadn’t even tripped going up the stairs, so that was a plus. 

Sanghyuk didn’t bother turning any of the lights on, knowing the both of them would be able to see fine in the darkness. Sungjae tripped past him, heading for the hallway, presumably in search of the bedroom. “What, don’t want to fuck on the couch?” Sanghyuk called teasingly. Sungjae was opening the first door of the hallway, so Sanghyuk added, “That’s the bathroom.”

Sungjae pulled back, going to the only other door. “I am classy, and deserve a mattress, at the very least.”

“So long as you aren't overly bothered about the sheets being clean,” Sanghyuk said, following him into his little bedroom. Yellowish light from the streetlamps outside was shining in through the open blinds, creating striped shadows across the unmade bed. 

Sungjae sniffed. “I am not Ilhoon,” he said derisively. 

There was a pause, things suddenly feeling a bit stilted without the loud music in their ears, the people around them egging them on. “So, uhm,” Sanghyuk said into the silence, “I am totally down for this, but I just want to make sure we’re— we’re on the same page.” He smiled tentatively, and Sungjae smiled back, almost shy, and he stepped nearer to Sanghyuk, near enough that Sanghyuk could feel his body heat. “I like you, Sungjae, and I think you’ve got a great ass, but I don’t want to— to do the dating thing with you.”

Sungjae snorted, then he was laughing, and Sanghyuk felt himself blushing a little. By the time Sungjae had quieted, Sanghyuk was very red and very disgruntled. “Obviously,” Sungjae snickered. “This is just a bit of fun. Like— I mean— Ilhoon and I—”

“I know,” Sanghyuk muttered, and that mental image flickered through his mind quickly before he shut it out. 

“Yeah,” Sungjae said, grinning. “It’s like that.”

Sanghyuk thought about Jaehwan, about being _fuck buddies_ with someone. “I think I know how to do that,” Sanghyuk said simply. 

“Good,” Sungjae said, and his voice had lowered, his eyes flickering over Sanghyuk’s face. “Because I’ve been thinking about this for months, you oblivious ass.” 

Fucking _Sungjae_ calling him oblivious was just adding insult to injury as far as Sanghyuk was concerned, and he opened his mouth to say something very witty indeed, but then Sungjae was kissing him. Sanghyuk made a muffled noise of indignation and shoved at Sungjae’s shoulders hard, but he misjudged exactly how much the alcohol was still affecting his own balance, because he found himself falling over with the force of the shove. The both of them toppled over, falling onto Sanghyuk’s bed with a bounce. Sungjae was too damn bony, Sanghyuk decided.

“We’re too drunk to be doing this,” Sanghyuk muttered. 

“Once you’ve been with Ilhoon, you get used to that,” Sungjae said simply. He shoved Sanghyuk onto his back, climbing on top of him. “I am very willing to power through it.”

That made Sanghyuk laugh, and in turn made Sungjae grin. This time when Sungjae kissed him, he didn’t shove him away.

Sanghyuk didn’t want to, but he found himself comparing it to kissing Jaehwan, marvelling at how different it could feel with someone else. Sungjae was cooler in temperature than Jaehwan, and he had less finesse. It _felt_ like he was making out with another teenager. Not in a bad way, not at all, it just had an edge to it, felt young and a little out of control. When Sanghyuk flicked his tongue into Sungjae’s mouth there were no fangs, just blunt, human teeth. And Sungjae tasted like citrus and the acidity of alcohol, rather than mint and copper. 

Dimly, Sanghyuk realized this was the first time he’d kissed a human. This was how it was supposed to be. Drunken, fumbly misadventures with people his own age, his own _species_.

It felt nice, felt like letting go.

Sungjae was wriggling slightly against him, and Sanghyuk could feel his cock grinding against his own through two layers of denim. Impatient. Sanghyuk knew that feeling. He grasped the edge of Sungjae’s shirt and tugged it up. With some maneuvering, he was able to pull it off over Sungjae’s head. His hair got a bit ruffled in the process.

Tattoos filled his vision, tattoos like his own, the owl eyes, the anti-glamour triangle. But the designs were slightly different, as Sungjae went to a different sorcerer. New to Sanghyuk though was the muscle definition in Sungjae’s chest, his abdomen. The last time he’d seen the other boy shirtless was in their trainee days. 

“What?” Sungjae asked, turning a little red around the ears and covering his nipples self-consciously. 

Sanghyuk laughed at that. “I was just thinking that Ilhoon had been lying about the Spongebob tattoo.”

Sungjae shook his head. “It’s on my left buttcheek,” he said, laughing along with Sanghyuk. 

“What is this?” Sanghyuk asked, tracing his finger over a celtic looking circle tattooed on Sungjae’s shoulder. 

“It’s supposed to help with my intuition,” Sungjae said. He sounded a little sheepish. 

“You do need help with that,” Sanghyuk said solemnly, and Sungjae yanked his shirt off over his head in response, the fabric catching on Sanghyuk’s nose roughly. Sungjae laughed as he spluttered. Then he settled back over Sanghyuk’s body, pressing their bare chests flush, and Sanghyuk forgave him. It was still odd, the temperature difference, how Sungjae felt cool in comparison to Jaehwan. Sanghyuk braced his hands against Sungjae’s sides, feeling his rib cage expand as he breathed, marvelled in how foreign it felt to him.

Sungjae kissed him again, and Sanghyuk sighed into it, tipping his hips up so they ground into Sungjae’s. It made Sungjae shiver, and he pulled away, panting into Sanghyuk’s mouth. “Do you have— have lube and condoms and stuff?” he asked.

The question brought Sanghyuk up short a little. “I have lube,” he said slowly, “but I don’t have condoms.”

That made Sungjae blink, a slight frown creasing between his brows. “What? Don’t you use them when you and your other dude friend go at it—”

“We do, but he always brings them,” Sanghyuk said, tripping over the words. He wasn’t the best of liars when flustered, but Sungjae didn’t seem to notice. He’d forgotten all about needing to use a condom with other humans. With Jaehwan he’d never had to.

He really needed to stop comparing this to Jaehwan. 

“You are lucky that _I_ would never be so unprepared,” Sungjae said, and Sanghyuk squinted at him as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two foil wrapped condoms. Upon retrieving them, Sungjae promptly dropped them on Sanghyuk’s face, pulling away as Sanghyuk spluttered. “Where’s your lube?”

Sanghyuk brushed the condoms packets off his face and onto the bed. “In my desk drawer.”

“Ew,” Sungjae said, rolling off the bed and onto his feet so he could rummage through Sanghyuk’s desk. “Remind me never to touch your laptop.” 

“You are literally about to have sex with me,” Sanghyuk pointed out, blushing a little. “It’s a bit late to be worrying about— about sperm germs.” 

“That’s what the condoms are for,” Sungjae trilled. He had found Sanghyuk’s little bottle of lube, about two thirds empty. Before coming back to the bed, he flicked a quick, nervous glance at Sanghyuk, and then clumsily undid the button on his jeans and shimmied out of them, taking his underwear with them. It was fast, efficient, no show about it, but Sanghyuk found his heart stuttering anyway. Sungjae’s hip bones were sharp, the line of his body lean. His cock was of a similar size as Sanghyuk’s. 

Sungjae looked unsure for a moment, his cheeks darkening, and then he put his hand on his hip, striking a pose. “Nice, yeah?” 

Sanghyuk laughed, motioning at him. “Turn around, I want to see this Spongebob tattoo.” 

Sungjae obligingly turned, and this view was almost better. There was no Spongebob tattoo, as Sanghyuk had known there wouldn’t be, but there was a very firm, nice ass, and Sanghyuk’s still tipsy brain was patting itself on the back over what a good decision this had been. 

“Sorry,” Sungjae said softly, turning back a bit so he could glance at Sanghyuk. There was a smile lingering around the edges of his mouth, but he seemed a little more serious, all of a sudden. “No ridiculous tattoo.”

Sanghyuk swallowed, his throat feeling a bit dry. “It’s okay,” he said. “Come here?” He leaned back on the bed invitingly, and Sungjae stepped over. He didn’t immediately join Sanghyuk on the bed though, choosing instead to flick open the button on Sanghyuk’s jeans, making his breath hitch. Sungjae grinned at him and smacked his thigh lightly, so Sanghyuk obligingly lifted his hips so Sungjae could tug his jeans and underwear down, leaving Sanghyuk just as naked as he was. 

Sungjae shamelessly gave him a once over, his eyes lingering for an extra beat on Sanghyuk’s cock, his thighs. It made Sanghyuk feel a little embarrassed, but Sungjae’s gaze was nothing but appreciative, so that was nice. 

Sungjae dipped down, the motion graceful, placing a kiss to the sharp jut of Sanghyuk’s hipbone. Sanghyuk jerked, having expected, anticipated, Sungjae’s mouth somewhere else, and Sungjae grinned against his skin. He raised himself back up, moving so he was hovering over Sanghyuk, their faces level.

“Tease,” Sanghyuk whispered, arching up to kiss the corner of Sungjae’s mouth lightly.

“Ilhoon has taught me well,” Sungjae said airily. He pressed the bottle of lube into Sanghyuk’s hands, his grin turning expectant, and he rolled off Sanghyuk to lay beside him on the bed.

Sanghyuk looked down, running his nail over the lid of the bottle. “You’re going to make me prep myself?” he asked, playful. He didn’t particularly mind; putting on a show might be nice.

But Sungjae was blinking at him. “I— was going to have you prep me.”

Then they were both staring at one another, both of them slightly stunned. Sanghyuk felt himself blushing, nervousness making his hands tremble. “I— I’ve never,” he mumbled, feeling himself turn redder and redder, “I’ve never— prepped anyone but myself. I’ve never, uh, pitched, before.”

Sungjae groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands. “I owe Ilhoon money.”

“Were you guys— did you place bets on if I was a top or bottom?” Sanghyuk asked, feeling indignation rising in his chest. “Do you bet on fucking everything?”

“Yeah,” Sungjae said simply, presumably in answer to both questions.

Pure masochism made Sanghyuk ask, “What did each of you say?”

Sungjae lowered his hands, sighing up at the ceiling. “I thought you were a top,” he said sadly. “Ilhoon said you were a total bottom, and Hyunsik said you were a switch.”

Sanghyuk bit the tip of his tongue, feeling vaguely mortified. “And you’re—”

“Bottom,” Sungjae said immediately. He paused. “I think I’m more of a bottom than Ilhoon, to be honest.” 

“That takes talent,” Sanghyuk said, and Sungjae glared at him, which made him giggle. “Well— I don’t think you owe Ilhoon money. I’m not a _total_ bottom. I could— top, if you want. Like I said though, I’ve never done it before, I don’t know how good I’ll be at it.”

Sungjae’s lips quirked, and he met Sanghyuk’s eyes. “I trust you.” He took the lube from Sanghyuk’s hands. “And I still want to do this, so.” He popped the cap open, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. Sanghyuk watched, frozen, as Sungjae reached between his own legs, shifting a bit—

“Ngh,” Sungjae said, shutting his eyes and letting his head loll onto the bed. Sanghyuk felt a swooping in his stomach, his cheeks warm. Maybe he should be watching Sungjae’s fingers, should be keeping track of how fast he was going, how many fingers he had inside himself, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face, from the way his lips parted slightly as he panted softly, lashes fluttering. 

“Sungjae,” Sanghyuk murmured, gently touching the side of Sungjae’s face. He leaned over, kissing Sungjae slowly, feeling Sungjae begin to tremble. 

“You could— could help, you know,” Sungjae whispered into his mouth. 

“Mm,” Sanghyuk hummed, reaching down and grasping Sungjae’s cock lightly. It was hot against his palm, and he circled the pad of his thumb over the head, smearing the precome there. 

Sungjae gasped, his cock twitching, and Sanghyuk grinned. Sungjae stilled, his fingers no longer moving inside himself. “That isn’t what I meant,” he said, slightly choked because Sanghyuk hadn’t stilled, was stroking along his shaft teasingly.

“I know,” Sanghyuk said, grinning. He stroked a bit more confidently, letting Sungjae have some friction, and nosed along Sungjae’s jaw to nuzzle at the tender spot just behind his ear. “You’re not complaining though.”

Sungjae whimpered, the sound raw, unfiltered, and it went right between Sanghyuk’s legs. He was struck, suddenly, by how very much he did want this. 

“I want to fuck you,” he murmured into Sungjae’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “It’s a new feeling, but I do.” He let his hand drift away from Sungjae’s cock, going further down to tentatively touch where Sungjae still had his fingers inside himself, shocked into stillness. Two, he had two fingers inside himself, and the area was slick with lube. 

At the touch, Sungjae flinched back, and lightning fast, he was pushing Sanghyuk onto his back on the bed again, pulling his fingers out of himself so he could scramble for a condom packet with both hands. 

Sanghyuk stayed laying down, hands hovering, unsure where he should put them, what he should be doing. This was all so new, so different.

His sunburst tattoo was prickling, and he shifted on the bed, like itching it physically would do anything. He found it hard to focus on it, because Sungjae was using his teeth to rip the condom packet open in his haste, and that was taking up most of Sanghyuk’s brain space. Sanghyuk reached for the condom once it was free of its foil wrappings, but Sungjae batted his hands away. He grasped Sanghyuk’s cock, and the touch was light, but it still made Sanghyuk moan, mostly from the anticipation. 

Sungjae rolled the condom onto him, and the feeling of it wasn’t entirely pleasant, but Sanghyuk wasn’t about to complain, not when Sungjae was stroking his lube-coated fingers along Sanghyuk’s length. It felt good, even through the thin layer of latex, and Sanghyuk bucked into the touch slightly.

His wards were beginning to burn. 

“There’s a vamp nearby,” Sanghyuk said, somewhat hazily, because Sungjae’s hand was still on him, moving languidly. 

“Maybe they want to watch,” Sungjae said, grinning, utterly unserious, but it made a horrible flash of realization run through Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan.

He looked to his window on instinct. The blinds were open, but there was no one there. 

“It was a joke, Sanghyuk,” Sungjae said, moving to straddle Sanghyuk’s hips, his hands bracing themselves on Sanghyuk’s chest. It was a smooth movement, sensual, and it made something short-circuit in Sanghyuk’s brain. His hands came up to grasp Sungjae’s thighs, not exactly gentle.

His sunburst tattoo was so warm, so so so warm.

Sanghyuk should stop this— or at least pause it long enough to close the damn blinds. Jaehwan had no business watching this, it wasn’t for him. And it was him outside, Sanghyuk just knew it.

He inhaled, to tell Sungjae to wait, just a minute, but then Sungjae was reaching behind himself to grasp Sanghyuk’s cock again, and then he was guiding it inside himself, and Sanghyuk’s mouth snapped shut. Sungjae’s thighs trembled beneath Sanghyuk’s hands as he lowered himself down on Sanghyuk’s cock. He hadn’t prepped himself enough, had been too rushed, and it was hot and slick and tight and _fuck_ —

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk bit out, his head tipping back as his spine arched, his fingertips biting into the soft skin of Sungjae’s thighs. Sungjae was going slow, still not all the way down, and Sanghyuk snapped his hips up, sheathing himself totally. 

“Ah,” Sungjae gasped, shuddering, eyes glazing over for a moment. Sanghyuk sat up, wrapping his arm around Sungjae’s lower back and then flipping them, so Sungjae was on his back on the mattress, Sanghyuk between his legs. Sungjae immediately wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist, drawing him deeper. “Yes,” he whispered, as Sanghyuk tentatively pulled back, only to roll his hips forward again, the motion slow. “Yes.”

He did it again, and again, faster, until he had a rhythm going. Sungjae’s face was flushed prettily, sweat beading along his hairline, his chest heaving as he gasped and moaned. 

He was quite loud, it was very gratifying. It made Sanghyuk snap his hips forward harder, _harder_ , to see just how loud he could get Sungjae to be. 

Sanghyuk was holding Sungjae’s hips, moving him to meet Sanghyuk thrust for thrust. He was being rough, because he kept forgetting Sungjae was human— he could bruise. He was going to bruise. Sungjae didn’t seem to mind, was clutching at Sanghyuk’s shoulders, fingernails pressing crescents into the skin there.

“Sanghyuk,” Sungjae gasped, head tipped back and back arching, “Sanghyuk Sanghyuk _Sanghyuk_ —”

Eventually, Sanghyuk’s wards stopped burning.

——

The sunlight was warm on Sanghyuk’s skin. He squinted his eyes open, glaring balefully at his window, through which the sunlight was filtering through. Then he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, wondering if he should get up.

Sungjae was curled against his side, his breath puffing softly against Sanghyuk’s shoulder, chest rising and falling slowly in his sleep. His hair was all over the place, and he looked lovely, in a very warm, mortal way. This was new, waking up in sunlight, with a lover that breathed (and drooled, Sanghyuk noted wryly).

He shifted, because his arm was going numb, and the movement jostled Sungjae, whose eyes fluttered open. That was new too.

Sungjae groaned softly. “What time is it?” he asked indistinctly.

“Three,” Sanghyuk said, and decided that yes, it was time to get up. Their shift tonight didn’t start until nine, so they had plenty of time, but Sanghyuk didn’t think he’d be able to fall back asleep.

So he sat up, and Sungjae made a sad little noise as Sanghyuk slid off the bed, going to his dresser to pull out some fresh boxers and tug them on. 

“You gonna cook me breakfast?” Sungjae asked. He stretched on the bed, the blanket riding low on his hips and his feet dangling off the end of the bed as he did so. Sanghyuk allowed himself to appreciate the view, the play of muscle and bone under Sungjae’s skin. 

“I think you can pour your own cereal,” Sanghyuk said simply, and Sungjae laughed, the sound a little husky. He relaxed back into the bed, scratching absently at his stomach as his eyes closed again.

It was strange, Sanghyuk thought as they went into his kitchen, waking up with someone, eating breakfast with them. He knew this was normal, but it was just so different to what he’d experienced. 

“What?” Sungjae asked, pausing with his spoonful of off-brand cereal halfway to his mouth. “You’re staring.”

Sanghyuk shook himself, staring down at his own bowl. “I was just stunned by your beauty,” he said, flatly, so Sungjae would know he was kidding.

“Ah, well, I can’t blame you for that,” Sungjae said, grinning his stupid shit-eating grin. He then proceeded to shove way too much cereal into his mouth at once, and Sanghyuk sighed fondly.

——

They lounged around in their boxers for most of the day, playing video games, talking, laughing. They kissed a little, a few times, but it never felt like crossing a line, just playful and light. 

When it was time to get ready for their shift, Sanghyuk offered Sungjae some of his clothes, so he wouldn’t have to go home before going in. They were just patrolling tonight, an early, easy shift, so wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt wouldn’t be strange. 

“I want them back at some point,” Sanghyuk said, waggling his fingers at Sungjae.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sungjae said, shoving his clothes from last night into a plastic bag. He’d showered, and had some trouble getting all the makeup off. There was still residual eyeliner caught around his eyelashes. Sanghyuk knew that struggle well. 

Sungjae seemed a little hesitant, fidgeting with the handles of the bag. “What is it?” Sanghyuk asked, wondering if what they’d done was catching up to him. The reality of sleeping with his partner. 

“Ilhoon is going to be insufferable,” Sungjae muttered, sighing heavily, and Sanghyuk laughed.

——

Ilhoon was insufferable. Sanghyuk couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

——

Because their shift started so early, relatively speaking, they all finished around three in the morning, the sky still black as pitch. Ilhoon pouted at the darkened windows around them as they stepped out of HQ. “Nothing is open,” he said sadly. 

“Guess we’re all just going to have to go home,” Sanghyuk said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. “I know you’re co-dependent as fuck, but I think you’ll survive.”

“Nah, we’re all going to go back to my place,” Ilhoon said simply, and Hyunsik didn’t say anything about being bossed about, but Sungjae made a small groaning noise. 

“I wanna go home,” Sungjae whined.

“Nope, you need to come back to my place and give me all the details you’ve been withholding all night,” Ilhoon said sweetly, resting his hand on the back of Sungjae’s neck.

Sanghyuk felt himself blushing. “Why are you so interested in my bedroom— stuff?” he asked.

“I like knowing everything about everyone. Comes in handy.” Ilhoon grinned. “You’re invited too, you know.”

“It’ll be hard to talk about me while I’m in the room,” Sanghyuk pointed out. He slid Ilhoon a shrewd glance. “Besides, I have a feeling you’re going to be— resetting your bedroom feng shui. And I don’t need to bear witness to that particular sandwich.” 

This time it was Hyunsik who blushed, and Sungjae laughed. Ilhoon was unfazed, shrugging. “You’re invited to that too.”

Sanghyuk swallowed. He didn’t think he was quite ready for that yet. As it was, he was still adjusting to what he’d done last night, and still coming to terms with the fact that the chances were high there’d be a repeat of it. There was an ease between him and Sungjae now, that hadn’t been there before.

Maybe some other night. 

“I’m pretty sure that when you up a threesome to a foursome it officially becomes classified as an orgy,” Sanghyuk said. His face felt so warm. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.”

“God, you’re still such a virgin,” Ilhoon said loudly, head tipped up towards the sky like the heavens could commiserate with him.

“No, you’re just a heathen,” Hyunsik muttered, and Ilhoon pinched his arm.

Sungjae, walking beside Sanghyuk, was smiling slightly, and casting Sanghyuk shy little glances. Sanghyuk smiled back at him. 

“See you tomorrow night then?” Sungjae asked quietly, under the sound of Ilhoon bitching at Hyunsik. “We have patrol, again.”

Sanghyuk bumped his shoulder against Sungjae’s playfully, making Sungjae grin. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

——

It was closer to four by the time Sanghyuk pulled up to his own apartment, cutting the engine of the car with a sigh. He’d gotten suckered into driving the others to Ilhoon’s place. 

The silence was echoing, but Sanghyuk was kind of glad for it, glad for the peace. He liked Sungjae, liked Ilhoon and Hyunsik too, but it was nice, having his space back. 

He opened his car door, stepping out into the cool night air. The sky was still dark, the oncoming autumn meaning the nights were growing longer once again. He walked briskly towards his building, opening the door and taking the stairs two at a time. As he ascended them, his wards began to prickle, just slightly. 

Sanghyuk slowed, biting his bottom lip. The feeling of _vampire_ increased as he got nearer to his apartment, and he swore to himself slightly. He wasn’t sure he had it in himself to deal with Jaehwan tonight. It would depend heavily on Jaehwan’s mood, and after last night— well. Sanghyuk had a feeling Jaehwan was going to be miffed that when he’d come by last night, Sanghyuk had been too busy with someone else to attend to _him_. God forbid Sanghyuk had a life that didn’t revolve around Jaehwan’s dick.

He grit his teeth, trying to be optimistic. Maybe Jaehwan would be in a good mood.

Maybe pigs could fly.

He really hadn’t expected Jaehwan to come by again so soon. But it was what it was, so he shoved his key into the lock on his door, turning it quickly. When the door opened the vampiric aura spilled out of it thickly, and Sanghyuk took a deep breath before stepping in, bracing himself.

“Jaehwan?” he called, and received no response. He couldn’t see him in the kitchen or living room. Maybe Jaehwan was in his bedroom, naked and covered in whipped cream or something. He’d take that, right now, over Jaehwan being pissy.

He walked through his kitchen, heading for the hall, hearing nothing. Nothing was out of place, and when he stepped into his bedroom, he found it exactly as he’d left it before work. 

Jaehwan was not in his bed, was instead in Sanghyuk’s desk chair, turned to face the door. He had his legs crossed, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, and was slouched down slightly, in a posture of relaxed indifference. He had a pen in his hand he was twirling idly, but for all that he seemed calm, there was an aura rolling off him that was noxious. He was like a stormcloud in the room.

Sanghyuk fought not to wince, refusing to be intimidated in his own fucking home. “Uh, hi?” he said, putting a hand on his hip, because Jaehwan still hadn’t acknowledged him. 

Jaehwan stopped twirling the pen, placing it very carefully on the desk. Sanghyuk caught his fingertips trembling slightly. “It smells like that boy in here,” Jaehwan said, voice exceedingly soft and eyes hard.

Sanghyuk felt his spine stiffen, shoulders tensing, gearing up for a fight. “That’s because he was here,” Sanghyuk said flatly, “which you know, because you decided to play voyeur last night.”

“It was quite a spectacle to see,” Jaehwan said, still in that soft tone. “Neither of you had very much finesse. I would have thought regularly being fucked by me would have given you some guidance on the matter, but I suppose, you are only human. Your little bitch seemed to like it though. I imagine he’s never had any better.”

Sanghyuk flushed, unable to stop it, and it made him angry. “His name is Sungjae, and he’s my hunting partner—”

“I’m aware, I saw the tattoos, and heard you saying his name,” Jaehwan cut in. “What was it like, fucking a human, after only having had a vampire? You have such a streak of masochism in you, need pain to get off, I’m surprised you didn’t ask him to bite you—”

Suddenly, Sanghyuk was laughing. “Oh my god,” he said, “you’re— you’re jealous.”

Jaehwan’s mouth snapped shut, and he— his upper lip curled, face twisting in a snarl. “I am not.”

Sanghyuk couldn’t stop the laughter, throwing his head back with it. “You’re such a child.”

Jaehwan was on his feet then, faster than a blink. He could no longer loom over Sanghyuk, but the aura of angry vampire gave him the illusion. Sanghyuk wasn’t afraid, he was just as pissed off, and fed up to boot.

“I am not jealous of that scrawny little creature,” Jaehwan growled, fangs run out slightly.

“Then what, Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk asked, still smiling, because he sensed it was infuriating Jaehwan. “You’re clearly pissed off about it, and I’m not here for it. You’re the one who said you didn’t want love, didn’t want to deal with romance and loyalty. I asked, I asked a few weeks ago, if you wanted anything to change.”

“I don’t,” Jaehwan said, fiercely. 

Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows, holding his arms out, palms up. “So, what then? What is this about? Spit it out, darling.”

The petname, and the condescension, caused Jaehwan to rear back, fangs running out the rest of the way. Sanghyuk wondered when he stopped being afraid of Jaehwan. 

“You—” Jaehwan began, before cutting himself off and looking utterly furious. He clenched his hands into fists.

“Say it,” Sanghyuk said nastily, the smile slipping off his face. “Say it, you fucking hypocrite.”

“I don’t want anyone else touching you,” Jaehwan spat out. “You are mine. You are fucking _mine_.”

Sanghyuk sucked in a breath, righteous anger coursing through him. “No, I’m not,” he said, “I’m not yours. I am not a possession. You have no fucking right to lay claim on me, to want me to fuck you, and only you— and make no mistake, Jaehwan, I know that’s what you want— and yet not give me the same deal. You barely even give me kindness, half the time, you can’t expect me to give you everything for nothing.”

The look on Jaehwan’s face told Sanghyuk that was _exactly_ what he wanted, and his mouth was twisted, for once apparently unable to figure out what to say to gain the upper hand.

“Why are you here, Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk asked, sharp. “What do you want?”

“I want you in my bed,” Jaehwan hissed out, “and only mine. I don’t want you to give yourself to anyone else.”

Sanghyuk pressed his lips together. “You want to own me.”

A pause, Jaehwan’s eyes boring holes into Sanghyuk in their intensity. “Yes,” he breathed.

Sanghyuk shook his head, mouth twisting. Over his dead fucking body. “Possessiveness is not an attractive trait,” he said. “What will I get in return, Jaehwan? If I can’t seek out elsewhere what you refuse to give me, the compassion and softness and kindness you deny me, because you don’t want _romance_. Will you give it to me instead? Will you be mine, as you want me to be yours?”

“I don’t _want that_ ,” Jaehwan spat out in disgust, looking at Sanghyuk like he was asking some repulsive task of him.

“No,” Sanghyuk agreed, “you want the old deal— except you only want to _say_ we’re fuck buddies, no strings, while actually tying me down and you remaining cut free. You can’t have both, Jaehwan. You can’t have your cake and eat it too.”

“I can have whatever the fuck I want,” Jaehwan snarled, and Sanghyuk wanted to slap him.

“No, actually, you can’t, you spoiled child,” Sanghyuk said, and was rewarded by Jaehwan growling. “Why do you mind me sleeping around when you claim to not care about me anyway?” He knew accusing Jaehwan of dreaded _emotions_ would hit a soft spot, and it did.

“I don’t care about you, you stupid little human,” Jaehwan snapped, recoiling back. “Don’t get it twisted, that’s not what this is about, you’d be a fool to believe otherwise.”

That hurt, a little, but Sanghyuk knew it was true, had known it. A few times, they felt like they were almost friends, but Sanghyuk could feel Jaehwan holding himself back, knew their playful banter was all surface. There was nothing under it. 

And that just made this whole argument all the more fucking stupid. If Jaehwan didn’t care, as Sanghyuk knew he didn’t, then this was all just about his bruised ego, and his desire to have everything his way.

“No, this is about you being a possessive hypocrite, and this stupid little human is sick and tired of it,” Sanghyuk said, feeling his anger deflate out of himself to be replaced with a bone deep weariness. “I’m not going to agree to monogamy, when you won’t give me the same respect, Jaehwan. I won’t be yours when you won’t be mine. Which leaves us with nothing, or the old deal.” Sanghyuk paused, breathing heavily. “Unless you do want to give me what you’re asking of me.”

“I’d rather suffer through silver chains,” Jaehwan said, nasty. “I won’t be put on a leash.”

“Then you can’t put one on me,” Sanghyuk said, simple. He strode around Jaehwan, careful not to touch him, and slid his window open. “Get out, and stay out until you can hold yourself to the rules of your own deal.”

Jaehwan looked like he wanted to argue, wanted to shake Sanghyuk and scream and yell. But he didn’t. 

Sanghyuk didn’t see him leave, he was in the room and then gone the next, only a brief brush of displaced air indicating that he’d gone past Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk sank down to the floor, feeling like his legs were jelly. His heart was racing. Rationally, he knew Jaehwan wouldn’t hurt him, but telling his body that, when confronted by an angry old vampire, was another matter. The fight had exhausted him.

“Why is it the stupid little human can hold up his end of the deal, but the old-ass vampire can’t?” Sanghyuk murmured to himself, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

——

Sanghyuk’s question floated through the night air, up to where Jaehwan was crouching, perched on the roof of Sanghyuk’s building. 

Jaehwan looked down at his own hands, which were trembling, and thought to himself that was a very good question indeed.


End file.
